Talk:United States of America
Honestly, there's just no reason for this to have its own page. If we're going to have a page on the USA, we should have one on Russia, too, and to be frank, we have basically nothing else about them to discuss save the mention of the conflict and the sector - hardly worth making a separate page just restating what we have on the History page. This page should just be merged into History of Earth and the colonies. - d2r 16:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oppose: Although we don't have much mention of the US in the franchise overall, the History article can't approach every detail that arises about the US during the Dead Space timeline; it only deals with how the US played into world history. There could be more information coming on the US in future DS media, and it mandates a separate article for the USA. As for Russia, there simply isn't any further information about it in DS media apart from the Bering Sea conflict, as far as I can see. I also propose creating a section listing characters that are known to have lived or worked in the US. Regards, UNSC Trooper Talk 17:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm doing a significant amount of work on another wiki, and, to be frank, I concur with d2r's assessment. There is already an article for the United States that we could link to, here. I am strongly against creating a list of characters that are USA-related; we already have a comprehensive character page - we can add the fact that this character or that character was born in the United States or elsewhere. My apologies if I seem...gruff about this, but following what I believe to be your line of logic, we should also have articles on the Bering Sea, the Kara Sea, Global Warming, Scandinavia, Central America, South America, North Asia, Africa, Southeast Asia, and Europe. I find such to be absolutely and utterly ridiculous. We are not Wikipedia - We are Dead Space Wiki. Auguststorm1945 18:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Precisely my point. There needs to be a line - although all of this may well be relevant information to the game, it doesn't warrant separate articles and separate categories. That's just redundant. I therefore reaffirm my request and further request additional admins' opinions on the matter.- d2r 01:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I've added a merger template to the page to reflect the ongoing discussion. - d2r 01:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::It seemed to me that there would be more to the USA in Dead Space than just the Bering conflict and its servicing of a Sector, like more historical information through character biographies and such. I initially thought we should at least have an article for one major country on Earth, and one we have some concrete information about. But I concede the point that the article, as it stands now, wouldn't differ that much from articles about the Bering Sea or any other territory on Earth, which would, indeed, be redundant. So... yeah, I agree with the merge. But I believe that if more information concerning the USA appears in future DS works, we should consider a separate article. Regards, UNSC Trooper Talk 13:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't have the technical knowledge to delete the page, but since we seem to have reached a consensus that it is extraneous, I'd like to ask one of the admins to just merge the information into the History of Earth and the colonies page and delete this article afterward. - d2r 17:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC)